robotech_down_underfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporal Andrew Asbury
Andrew Astbury XP: 150 Rank: Corporal OCC: Tactical Corps Level: 5 Age 28 Attributes: IQ 15 ME 12 MA 21 PS 17 (+2 HTH Dam) PP 23 (+4 Parry/Dodge/Strike) PE 15 PB 13 Spd 34 (680 yards one minute/ 170 yards per melee round) Alignment: '''Scrupulous Height: 74 inches Weight: 190 pounds '''Skills English Lang & Lit 97% / 98% Computer Ops 98% Math Basic 98% Pilot automobile 90% Pilot H. Cycles/Vehicles 98% Body Building Climbing/Rappelling 75%/65% Forced March Military Etiquette 75% Running Swimming 85% WP Energy Pistol +3 to hit WP Energy Rifle +2 to hit Hand to Hand Expert Desert Division Heavy Infantry MOS Kickboxing Dowsing 60% Horsemanship/Camels 70%/50% Land Navigation 75%/80% Land Nav/ Land Desert MECT: ASC Power Armor Pilot ASC Power Armor Pilot tracked and construction vehicles 70% Weapon Systems 80% Wilderness survival / Desert Survival 75% / 85% WP Heavy MD Weapons +2 to hit Military Scout/Reconnaissance Supplemental MOS Elect. Countermeasures 70% Intelligence 72% MECT: Ground Veritechs Myrmidon Pilot Ground Veritechs Myrmidon 80% Prowl 60% Radio Basic 90% Sensory Equipment 45%? Surveillance 70% Tracking (People) 60% Track and Trap Animals 60%/70% Secondary Skills Pilot Motorcycles 80% Lore Invid 45 % Cook 60% Equipment CBR Heavy Body Armor, -5% to dexterous tasks. Tactical Environmental Pack Standard Assault Pack Modular Individual Equipment Carrying System TCDD Medium Shield with spotlights Tent and Tarps to camp in and cover the Myrmidon 4 recharges of SLMH-V fuel for the Myrmidon (more hidden away in secret desert locations)' ' An IPP-5 ion pistol and a LAR-10 rifle. Both were issued to all Desert Division Tactical Corps troopers. 4 Reloads for each weapon system. Large water containers Camp equipment, camp shower, cooking supplies. Character Background: Andrew joined the Army of the Southern Cross in 2029 at the age of 19 when it became apparent that Earth needed all the help it could get to fight the invading Robotech Masters. He was born in Western Australia in a farming hamlet that had survived the Zentraedi Apocalypse. The ASC was recruiting Tactical Corps Members for their Desert Division. Andrew took the physical lessons of basic training to heart, and this dedication to personal fitness carries on till today. He trains hard and regularly, just like a good soldier should. The Robotech Masters did not attack the Australian Desert. Andrew did not gain in rank or experience during the Second Robotech War. Andrew grew up after the Zentraedi rain of death during a time of reconstruction and collaboration; he values and respects the Zentraedi and supports their integration into human society and military service to defend the Earth. However, after losing friends and family due to the direct actions of the Robotech Masters in the Second Robotech War he hates the Robotech Masters and fears that Tirolian survivors of the war may still be spies or minions of some residual Robotech Master force. Then the Invid arrived. They dominated the Earth, the whole Earth. The Tactical Corps Desert Division bases were attacked as the Invid sought and destroyed all resistance. Andrew was away from the base on a reconnaissance mission when it was destroyed. He returned from the recon mission to find his commanders and squad mates all dead. As a good soldier, he spent some time, without any luck, traveling the Australian desert looking for TCDD forces to meet up with. What was easy to find in the ruined bases was SLMH-V fuel for his Myrmidon Veritech. Andrew picked up a Kodiak Assault Rifle he had been trained to use with Basilisk Power Armor. The power armor sized rifle seemed a better fit in the hands of the small Myrmidon mecha than the EU-11 gun pod that the supply officers insisted on in the Master’s War. Years went by and a new flower began to grow in the desert. Almost no humans remained in Central Australia and at first there were few if any Invid. The Invid seemed to not notice the Myrmidon, with its Sensor Spoofers and heat shields. To Andrew it’s become his personal camper van. He scavenges at old bases and ruinous areas. He travels from farmstead to small desert settlement, trading and keeping watch on Invid activities. He tries to help the locals stay safe. It’s been 8 years since the Invid Invasion, and things are changing in the desert, plants are growing more and nature seems to be on a major rebound. Sure that’s good for the farmers, but there are more Invid patrols, and new Invid structures seem to be growing from the ground where the pink flowers grow the thickest.